My Versailles
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: Earth, October 16th,1793. To the eyes of the world,the French Revolution had gone too far, the lives of the monarchs claimed by the guillotine.In a parallel world a similar situation was about to be lived. Kind of AU & historical fic. YuuRam. future mpreg
1. Fils

**Who does not know the heart of a mother? **

**This idea popped into my mind as I browsed through the internet, my brain screamed 'Marie Antoinette!". Being obsessed with KKM and everything, I rushed to the search engine to see if anyone had already developed the idea. I was able to resist the plot bunny haunting me for a day, but since it had brain-napped my mind, I just had to let it go. **

**This will be slightly historical fiction, I've done some research and have my trustful history schoolbook by my side(not literally, it's in a box with the rest of my books, just like the rest of my _belongings_), but I must say that this ficcie won't be historically accurate or follow the movie, if you need to study for a test you can always contact me and I'll gladly help you (I suppose I know more about Otto von Bismarck, I did my yearly history essay about him because everyone was doing Marie Antoinette…) **

**I couldn't come up with a title in French, so the quotation will do. I'm sorry, I'm so lame, I know. **

**- **

**Disclaimer: kkm will never belong to me, no matter how much I cry. I am in no way related to Marie Antoinette or any of the courtiers, I have no intention to insult anyone by writing this fic, please tell me if you find it offending **

**- **

Title: Who does not know the heart of a mother?

Rating: T for undertones and dialogue, might evolve into M, but I really don't think so

Spoilers for the series: none, only character spoilers, nothing that isn't present in most of the other fics

**- **

_To my dear friend TragickPast_

_

* * *

_

**_Fils_ **

November 2nd. The sunlight shone in through the parted curtains. Sunset. Tender flashes of red and ember illuminated the room as the ragged sound of Queen's labored breath broke the silence. The low number of courtiers waiting by her side was due to a new rule, the royal family was getting fed up of having the whole court crammed up in the salon, waiting for the new heir…royal family? Since when was it royal 'family'?

Cecilie von Spitzberg, affectionately referred to as Cheri by friends and family, laid on the bed, her two sons holding her hands at each side. She had been through the painful but endearing experience enough times to know that the baby's gender didn't matter, no, didn't matter at all. But deep inside her heart she wished to have a daughter. Two heirs for the kingdom already existed, it was obvious that Gwendal von Voltaire would take over the throne. Her eldest son went through piles of paperwork as fast as her Konrad Weller wielded his sword. She wondered what this von Bielefeld would grow up to be. Maybe he'd be a politician like Gwendal, or a sword master like Konrad, or maybe he'd be-

A contraction even more painful than the others stopped her musings. Her nails dug into her sons' hands. The baby is coming. _The baby is coming_.

The midwife stuttered a prayer before aiding the queen, the frilly pink nightgown stained with blood.

The crowd gasped and cheered as she carefully handed her to Cecilie. She held the baby to her chest, softly sighing, her sons and the highest ranking nobles nearby leaned in for a better look. The baby had pure blond hair and half closed green eyes. Scratch that. Emerald green eyes. Queen Cheri noted that he was a boy, but she didn't mind. He was_ her _boy.

A young lady in waiting handed her a bouquet with flowers. She recognized Konrad-stands-upon-the-Earths, Secret-Gwendals and Cheri's-red-sighs. There was a lone yellow flower she had not named, and she noticed how the flower's color matched her new son's hair. The reddish light peeking in through the drapes gave the room a magical feeling.

"Wolfram"

"Beautiful Wolfram" The queen added to her previous statement, taking the yellow flower from the bouquet and tucking it behind her ear.

The child she held in arms was quickly carried away by Mitzi, the official wet nurse. Cheri couldn't help but to smile sadly. _There goes my baby boy._

* * *

**Historical base for the chapter **

Marie Antoinette was born November the second, 1755. Her parents had had fourteen children before her, and had grown to dislike the presence of many courtiers in the same room with the queen as she gave birth. "(The) Emperor and Empress (…) presided over many basic changes in court (…) the abolition of certain court protocols, for example the ritual where dozens of courtiers could be in the Empress' bedchamber, watching when she gave birth; the Empress disliked the ritual and would eject courtiers from her rooms whenever she went into labor.". I read in another site that "Emperor Frances Stephen and many courtiers were present to congratulate Maria Theresa on the birth of her fifteenth child", so there were coutiers present, maybe the ones closest to her. Maria Theresa somehow knew that she was going to have a daughter, maybe Cheri held the same wish. "Soon after Marie Antoinette was born, she was handed over to an official wet nurse, called Constance Weber". In the story, the wet nurse is named Mitzi, I'll be using Ocs instead of actual historical figures.

I cite my sources:

Wikipedia, marie-antoinette dot org, marie-antoinette dot info

* * *

**And so concludes the 'teaser' chapter. **

**I was thinking, should keep add the section at the bottom of the page where I explain why did I write the chappie so, citing the actual historical events upon which I base myself? **

**Please review, it helps me improve the quality of my writing and gives me the inspiration I need to continue **

**Thank you so much for reading **

**-Vivi **


	2. Où?

**Who does not know the heart of a mother?**

**Oh-My-God**

**I'm sure most of you hate me by now... I can explain the lateness...ruhlly! I switched to another school and now have to catch up with all the work from the previous year because in some...what...five months, the girls will take these international exams based upon the last two years at their school, which, by the way, I know nothing about**

**Meh**

**I haven't had internet for four days now, how I'm still alive, no one knows**

**The percentage of homework done has, as a result, been cut in half, the number of stories written growing twice fold**

**Heeeee...I feel so smart for using those words**

**Oh...right...this chappy won't have that much of a historical connection, I'll work upon what I remember from my original research and that is not much**

**-**

**Disclaimer: kkm will never belong to me, no matter how much I cry. I am in no way related to Marie Antoinette or any of the courtiers, I have no intention to insult anyone by writing this fic, please tell me if you find it offending**

**-**

Title: Who does not know the heart of a mother?

Rating: T for undertones and dialogue, might evolve into M, but I really don't think so

Spoilers for the series: none, only character spoilers, nothing that isn't present in most of the other fics

_**O**__**ù?**_

Wednesday morning, the thick, velvet curtains shading the bedroom from the piercing rays of the sun. A woman dressed in an ornate, cream coloured gown stepped into the room from the hallway, pulled the curtains open and walked over to the bed.

The boy who laid there couldn't have been a day older than twenty years old, the thought made the one hundred and seventy five year old smile

"Wake up, Wolfram, breakfast's ready"

She caressed his blond hair, remembering the stares of her colleagues when she admitted never calling the youngest prince by his title

Honestly, it was just a child...

The blond whimpered softly, clutching his pillow harder

"I'm still asleep"

Misiek shook her head softly

"Now, now... you wouldn't want to waste all the _delicious _food the cooks have made, would you?"

"Bring it here, then"

The blond sat, arms crossed over his chest, eyes still sleepy but looking slightly annoyed. The pastel pink nightie he was wearing looked slightly... funny

The side of Wolfram most of her colleagues knew was that of a spoiled brat. He had a temper, yes, but he could be such a nice little boy sometimes

There was this time when she had been sick that he had snuck into her room and spent the day with her, trying to cheer her up

"Mitzi?"

The woman nodded, heading to the door to communicate someone about the young prince's wish

The startled maid knocked on the door of the chamber not even five minutes later, fearful any delay might anger the boy

She carried a tray full of assorted pastries, toast, butter, eggs , bacon, fruit, milk and tea.

The boy wasn't really interested in his food until Mitzi decided to feed him herself

She was holding the fork in front of his mouth when he repeated the question he had asked frequently for some two months

"When is Mother coming home?"

--

Mitzi took the boy to the stables, where he was to practice riding. His uncle had long ago decided that he was to get used to being on a horse before being formally taught to ride. He'd take long walks across the forest with his little-older brother or his nanny, his older brother and his uncle being too busy to go with him and his mother...well...

The nanny had changed into a plainer dark green dress, she carried a parasol for herself and the boy. The horse they were to ride was a particularly tame one, a mare named Blume, _flower._

The morning went by uneventful, they rode through the woods and found along their trip Wolfram's friend Elizabeth, who had been taking a morning stroll with her uncle, Raven

The kids played tag while the grown-­ups sat under the shade of a tree and chat, then Mitzi decided it was time to eat and they returned to the castle.

Then Wolfram had music lessons, his violin playing was dreadful, Mitzi remarked, but he was still a boy, after all

Hopefully, he'd improve over the years.

She kept the same thoughts for his artistic skills, one could hardly notice the difference between a tree and a human

Then again, the same happened to the prince's oldest brother while knitting... but he was grown-up and hopeless

At least he could sing well...

At eight in the evening, the family and other residents of the castle gathered together for dinner. On the seat of the Queen sat her brother, Stoffel, who took care of the kingdom while his sister was away. An empty seat away from him sat Gwendal and Anissina, Konrad and Diane, a young lady in waiting. Wolfram sat with Misiek in front of them, and next to them were Elizabeth and Raven. Then came Stoffel again. They had a round-table policy, not as in 'everyone can speak freely' but as in 'everyone has the same power as everyone'. This was to prevent any problems facing who got to seat at the head of the table. Stoffel's crave for power was so tremendous that he felt the need to use the chair where his sister usually sat, this didn't go unnoticed by anyone, not even by the children.

A letter from Lady Cheri had arrived, Gwendal, being the eldest son, was the one to read it. She informed them that she was staying temporarily with Adalbert von Gratz and Lady Julia von Wincott and would then sail north to visit an old friend of hers. At the end of the letter, she had made a note that said something about hearing there had been a drought near Spitzberg, nothing of major importance, everyone decided.

After the meal, the prince took a quick bath and dressed himself for bed. Mitzi accompanied him to his chambers and read a story for him as he drifted asleep. Right after tucking him in, he asked

"Why won't Mother come home?"

* * *

**Historical base for the chapter**

I want to slap myself for wanting to come up with a 'linguist's corner' as well...

Erm... right... historical base... uh... if I'm not mistaken, Marie Antoinette's parents were not followers of many courtly traditions ((Yup, I'm aware I just murdered the English language :D )) ... and... did anyone mention the wet nurse ((who gained a lot of money for breastfeeding the Queen's offspring, I may add)) growing into Marie Antoinette's nanny?... or maybe it was just my imagination... in that case, please overlook the last fact

* * *

**P****sst...Blume **_**is**_** 'flower' in German...is it? I have no internet as of right now and am too lazy to look it up in the dictionary ((speaking about which, I opened it in **_**Bu-**_** but couldn't find a suitable name for a horse...I was tempted to use Bussi, little kiss...))**

**I considered writing this chappy with tragic events but... I suppose there will be enough later on in the story.**

**Please review, it helps me improve the quality of my writing and gives me the inspiration I need to continue**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**-Viv**

**((I'm such a lazy ass… I'm a lazy ass and you know it))**


	3. Fleurs

Who does not know the heart of a mother

**Who does not know the heart of a mother?**

**Is it ****just me, or did anyone else realize I have two stories with titles related to offspring? Weird...**

**What do you think, should I change the title to 'Versailles'?**

**-**

**Disclaimer: kkm will never belong to me, no matter how much I cry. I am in no way related to Marie Antoinette or any of the courtiers, I have no intention to insult anyone by writing this fic, please tell me if you find it offending**

**-**

Title: Who does not know the heart of a mother?

Rating: T for undertones and dialogue, might evolve into M, but I really don't think so

Spoilers for the series: none, only character spoilers, nothing that isn't present in most of the other fics

_--_

_**Fleurs**_

_"Misiek__…"_

_The old woman clutched the little boy closer to her chest. Who would have known he'd feel so hurt?_

The rain fell, bitter, it made their guests uncomfortable. They had endured it all the time while walking from the castle to the shrine, leaving their clothes soaked and drying on their bodies. Most longed to return to the warmth of their host castle, but they were required to make this one last sacrifice.

The royal family stood, stoic as ever, their eyes fixed on the priestess before them.

She was petite, almost like a child, but she had a sagely aura surrounding her.

The first time Lord Wolfram had seen her, he had asked if he could later on go play tad with her

"_Little Lord Wolfram!" Misiek had laughed "Ulrike-sama is not one of your playmates!"_

_Clearly, Lord Wolfram hadn't understood this at first._ Mitzi was sure he understood now. He was a smart boy, he'd be able to sense the strong spiritual energy that surrounded her, in times like these.

"Ulrike-sama, is it time yet?"

Lady Cheri approached the genshi miko, the little woman had been performing this silent ceremony for over an hour now. Mutter accompanied the tap-tap-tap of the raindrops as Cheri walked forward in her signature skimpy black dress. More than one was convinced that this wasn't an appropriate garment for her husband's funeral, it didn't matter if he had abandoned her many years ago, they had never divorced.

The little woman turned around to look at them, two shrine maidens standing by her sides turned around as well.

"This should be enough, we've made sure Lord von Bielefeld's soul is safe where it belongs"

_Being one of the ten aristocrats, Lord von Bielefeld's death circumstances and funeral had to be carried out according to the standards of the time, in the strictest way possible. So the von Spitzbergs had to travel all the way from their territory to Shin Makoku, where von Bielefeld's body would be cremated in the most ritualistic way possible. A waste of time and effort, really._

Ulrike and the two maidens exited the large, sea green coloured room. The rest had been outside, waiting for the priestess to conclude the ceremony.

They would leave Lord von Bielefeld's body in the shrine for a night and cremate it the next day.

Their journey back to the host castle was even worse then their journey to the shrine, they ended up completely drenched.

Little Lord Wolfram sneezed loudly, Misiek's hand slid into his as they strode in the mud that had formed between the courtyard and the stairs.

"Oh Wolfie! Seems you're sick, huh? Aw, too bad! You won't be able to go with me to those beautiful beaches in the south now... don't worry, I'll try to come back with a new father for you!" The Queen winked at him, quickly running up the stairs. "I hope my showers are reaady!". And she was gone.

The little boy was staring at his feet. Mitzi's heart broke.

She stared at the grey skies, begging

_Shinou... give me the strength to protect this child as my own..._

--

Those grey, weeping skies brought him memories of his father's funeral.

He didn't like them.

In his eighty two years in this world, he has only seen the skies grey like that.

Once at his father's funeral, once now.

The smallpox crisis had wiped out a large segment of the population, and it had even reached the minor courtiers. Luckily for him and his family, they had not been affected.

Family? Yeah, right...

His older brother had moved to the capital to help the new Maou deal with his own country.  
His father was dead, Mitzi was away visiting her eldest daughter, Mother-

"Wolfie? Oh, Wolfie!"

He was soon crushed into an ample bosom

_Urgh_

"Mother, please!"

His mother let go of him, feeling really giddy

"Oh Wolfie, you see, that new Maou who arrived some weeks ago is a soukoku! A real one! I'm really looking forward to have this meeting with him next week!"

"Next week, why so soon?"

"Gwendal has written to me some letters, it seems Maou Heika is really handsome and-"

"Mother?"

"Oh you see, Wolfie, sometimes sacrifices have to be made for one's country. You know how our little territory is just begging to be expanded, this alliance with Shin Makoku is perfect to-"

"Mother..." Wolfram had been looking at his feet, he lifted his head to glare at Cheri. "What have you done?"

She poked his nose playfully

--

**Just in case you feel confused, there were two 'kingdom-states' within shin makoku: the lands of Voltaire, ****Bielefeld and Spitzberg ruled by Cheri, the rest of the Mazoku lands ruled by the king of Shin Makoku.**

The ten aristocrats exist nonetheless

**--**

**No, I'm not evil for cutting this right here. After all the tragedy, I was hoping to write some humour, but that will have to come in the next one... it would need a different introduction and a bunch more of text that my brain feels to weak to write right now. Now I'll go back to trying to understand the combined science course for my mock IGCSE exams in a couple days**

**Would you review if I asked nicely? **

**-Viv**


End file.
